


Like the Sky is New

by icebucky



Category: Supernatural, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, M/M, Team Free Will, actual princess dean winchester, disney princess movies, i see the light, team free will watches tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebucky/pseuds/icebucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, happy endings do exist.</p><p>And apparently, the only push that they need is the combination of two codependent brothers, a fallen angel, a Disney movie, loud complaining, and several insults.</p><p>Go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Sky is New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slythstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythstiel/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR MY BEAUTIFUL BAE Oblivionx OKEY SHE IS AMAZING I LOVE HER SO YEAH

"Come _on_ , Sammy, this is stupid," Dean whines as he stomps after his brother in the bunker, exaggerating his movements and swinging his arms in a way that is reminiscent of a pouty five year old. "We got better things to do than sit around and watch Disney Princess movies."

Sam turns around and throws Dean a bitch face, the hard set of his mouth rivaling the brightly colored DVDs in his arms. "You're the one who suggested we let Cas pick the movies. And it's the first Friday of the month. We _always_ have a movie day."

"Yeah, but dude, we're supposed to watch good movies," Dean grumbles under his breath as Sam opens the door by backing into it, kicking it open for Dean behind him and crossing the room to set the movies on the coffee table. Castiel is already there, sitting on the end of the couch with his legs crossed under him and poring over a piece of paper in his hands. Dean looks over the fallen angel's shoulder and frowns.

"Aw, damn it, Sammy, you _kept_ this?" he snatches the photograph out of Cas' hands and stares at it incredulously. "This is seriously one of the dorkiest pictures of us to ever be taken. I can't believe you _kept_ it." He can't stop looking at it, at the shot of them outside of the Disneyland sign ( _No_ , John had said when Sammy had looked at him with those four year old puppy eyes and Dean had tugged at his arm hopefully. _No, boys, I'm sorry. We just can't swing that right now._ ), at his own arm slung around his baby brother and the stupid, toothy grins on both of their faces, not a care in the world. Dean snorts and hands the picture back to Cas.

"I like it," Cas says in his quiet way, turning it over to read John's scrawled note on the back: _June 1987. Sammy (4) and Dean (8) at Disney._ "You look happy."

Dean catches the corner of Sam's mouth darting up, like he wants to smile wider, but he's afraid it'll come back and bite him in the ass. He snorts, plopping down next to Cas on the couch - because for some reason, Sam has dimmed the lights already and is lounging almost gloatingly in the opposite corner - and says, "Yeah, well, times change, I guess."

In the dim light, Dean can see Cas frowning, but he reaches out and puts the picture on the coffee table, the edge of his (Sam's) sweatshirt snagging on the corner as it dangles over his knuckles. He watches Cas for any form of reaction, any objection, any sign that would indicate that he needed help. Over the past few months, since the fall, since Cas had lost his grace and become human, both the Winchesters had kept an intent watch on him, hovering over him like he was a newborn baby, watchful for any possible sign that he might need something. Sam was good at it, and once or twice Dean had walked in on him holding Cas tight to his body in the middle of the night (when he was stumbling upstairs from finishing his solitary drink) and rocking the fallen angel back and forth on the floor of Cas' bedroom. But that was once or twice, and it always seemed to stop within a few minutes, the aura of platonic, brotherly love that emanated from the embrace ending in a shoulder squeeze and a "Thank you, Sam."

Dean, however, reads the signs more than Sam does, and is there more than Sam is. He knows that he constantly watches Cas' face like a hawk, trying to catch his attention and bring him back to the present, to him, to let him know that this is family, this is safe. There isn't anything to be scared of, this is good. He wants Cas to be used to being human, to know that there isn't anything wrong with it, to realize that there are actually some perks, so he takes Cas grocery shopping, he tells him about making lists of foods to buy and about budgeting, he lets Cas buy the unhealthy foods that make Sam cringe and he says, "See, this is why you always go shopping with _me_. Sammy, he's just gonna make you fill up on salads and shit. Friggin' rabbit food." Dean wants Cas to feel good about himself, so he teaches him how to tie his shoes and how to drive the Impala, he buys him books and all of the poetry that a fallen angel could want, he shows him how to tie ties and con his way into a crime scene and how to flirt with a woman. Dean wants Cas to be a Winchester, so he does what he did for Sam and he shows Castiel how to be a human. And in that, Dean learns how to read a fallen angel, to memorize the face that Cas makes when something triggers a particularly painful memory, to notice that when he stops walking suddenly and his attention seems diverted to the ground, that he's been hit with the gravity of the fall. Dean learns to read Castiel like he's reading Vonnegut and he knows this man, this angel, like the back of his own hand, like the fit of his jeans and the feel of his baby's steering wheel. He'd never say any of this to Sam, but he knows so much about Castiel and has devoted so much of himself to making sure that the little bird is able to walk again, even though he can’t fly anymore, that even though months have passed and he's certain that Cas is well adjusted enough for him to start acting like a friend and not an overattentive parent, Dean can't find it in himself to stop watching.

So he stares at Castiel for a little bit longer than strictly necessary (and come on, it's been happening for years, don’t think that Dean doesn’t know that), until Cas says, "I would like to watch _Tangled_ first."

"No, man, come on, you gotta start with the classics!" Dean bursts out before he can stop himself, and hears Sam's characteristic snort of laughter. He looks around, eyes wide and innocent.

"Yeah, sure, Dean, we have better things to do. Care to organize them by date and we can watch them in chronological order?" Sam's grinning as Cas passes the DVD past Dean so that the younger Winchester can put it into the player, and Dean flops back into the couch, sulking.

"Yes, Dean, didn’t you say earlier that you _hated_ Disney movies, and that you'd much rather we watch a gory bloodfest like the latest season of _Game of Thrones_?" Cas says, drawing his attention back to the other side of the couch, and Dean rapidly throws glances to both of them, feeling betrayed.

"I hate you both. First, Sammy, sometimes it's the only thing on TV, okay? And when you're a kid growing up in a motel room, there ain't a lot of things for you to do. Second, Cas, _Game of Thrones_ is good, okay? And what are you talking about, seeing the latest season? You haven't even started the first one yet!"

Dean's attention is zeroed in on Cas when he laughs, throwing his head back so that the little crinkles in the corners of his eyes start to show and his entire face lights up. "Oh, Dean. You take things so seriously!"

His face heating up a little, Dean tears his eyes from Cas and looks down at his knees. "Just play the damn movie, Sammy," he says as he sets his feet up on the table.

It's not too bad, he realizes, as the movie starts to get going, and he has to admit, that Flynn Rider is one smooth motherfucker. Although, he doesn’t quite get why Sam bursts out laughing when Rapunzel takes a pie out of the oven, or why he can't control himself when the camera does a super-closeup on her face. Cas, on the other hand, elbows him and whispers, "Dean, I didn’t know you were in this movie."

"Fuck off," Dean hisses back at Cas, shoving at him with the back of his left hand, very aware that the fallen angel's whisper had been incredibly close to his ear. Cas moves away, just slightly, and Dean can _hear_ him smirking in the dark. He feels like a seventh grader on a date to the movies. Why would he feel like that? Dean lets his left hand fall in the couch void between he and Castiel, a small, crazy, daring (and weird) part of him longing for Cas to take his hand.

It's right there, Cas, just take it.

Dean looks over at Cas as the movie plays (Sam has long since fallen asleep on the other end, his head lolling back and his long hair dangling over the armrest), and Cas is staring intently at the screen, the only light in the room coming from the golden lanterns flying over the lake, and Dean steals a glance at the screen, Rapunzel is staring into the lights and Flynn (no, Eugene) is looking at her as though she's the only thing in the entire world and he doesn’t care that he shouldn’t feel this way, he does anyway. And Rapunzel's eyes are shining in the starlight and so are Cas' and Dean doesn’t want to admit he knows the words to the song, but he's dying to sing along, and the movie's up really loud anyway, so it's not like Sam would notice, but Cas is smiling, enchanted, and Dean finds himself reaching out right as Eugene does, and they look at each other as Dean takes his hand and laces his fingers through it, letting himself sing softly, " _And at last, I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted._ " Dean blushes, sure that Cas is going to laugh at him, but instead, to his utter amazement, he's joined on the next verse (how the everloving fuck does Cas know the words to this song?), and when it's Rapunzel's turn to sing, Cas nearly whispers, in a sweet and almost dangerously low voice, staring into Dean's eyes with a wonder that so new and innocent he looks like he's just climbed out of that tower and is seeing the world for the first time, he stares into Dean's green, green eyes and whispers that it's like the sky is new.

And it's hitting Dean in a wave, a sharp, staggering wave, as he sees Cas looking at him with tenderness and softness and the love that Dean has been denying himself for years, that he could have had so much time with Cas, he could have done this a lot sooner, but he had been denying not just his closet love for Disney movies, but his closet adoration of Cas. _What have we been **doing**?_ Dean thinks, absolutely blown away by this realization, and unconsciously, he is mirroring the way Eugene is reaching forward to cup Rapunzel's cheek, and he's lost, he's more lost than he's ever felt and he's drowning in blue and his eyes drop to Cas' lips as he just whispers, frozen in the moment, "All at once, everything is different -"

Then he chokes on the cliché and ducks his head, blushing harder than ever. _Stupid_ , Dean thinks, berating himself for the  teenage girl cliché and the way he's acting, _I must have had more to drink than I thought._ But he stops in his tracks, stops looking down, stops breathing, stops thinking, when he feels Cas' gentle, familiar fingers on his chin, and he looks up into the ocean of Cas as his angel finishes, "…now that I see you."

The movie is playing a soft guitar solo and the Disney kiss is coming, but just like in the movie, Sam chooses that moment to jerk awake with a snort and a laugh, looking at the two of them mirroring Rapunzel and Eugene, and Dean jumps away from Cas to whip around and stare at Sam.

"Well," Sam says, yawning and stretching. "About damn time the princesses got together." He stands and makes his way to the hallway, turning back at the door and grinning wickedly. "I'm going to bed. Let's keep it Disney level, okay?"

As he leaves the room, Sam shuts the door, but through the crack, he peeks and sees his brother looking at Cas with a tender expression in his eyes, and the corner of his mouth turns up as he sees them settle into the corner of the couch, limbs carefully intertwined and attentions focused back on the movie. He's just in time to see Dean pressing the long awaited kiss into Castiel's hair as he shuts the door with a quiet snap and continues up to his bedroom.


End file.
